


Two Halves

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Brainwashing, Freak Show, Freeform- Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pretty much a messed up circus, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: The Freak Show finally comes to the small town of Day, but when it disappears like March's mist two twin boys go missing with it. That circus always has a knack for making children disappear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new horror story! Yay! This one will hopefully be more psychological rather than blood in guts, but you'know, gotta stick to my roots. If you enjoyed the story, make sure to leave a kudo and a little comment, idk what it is, just give me comments lol

“Don’t lose the ticket!” Mother cried to Alfred who was half way into the area. His brother Matthew was hanging off his arm. Around them were images of oddities and the things that even the television was wary to show.   
  
There was a crowd gathering around one of the cages, the twins were drawn in to see a boy holding himself up with his hands, his legs dangling in front of his face. His chest was practically hung over his top half like some kind of stretchy doll. With his feet he picked up a red ball and lifted it in the air, his arms quivering as he threw the ball at the cage.  
  
The people around laughed and clapped, some looked disgusted to watch the boy in the holographic jump suit twist his arm in a full circle and dangle his feet in front of his face.  
  
A man, very much older than Alfred and Matthew took his large, hairy hand and slammed it against the mesh wire of the cage. The contortionist fell, his arms collapsing and his feet fell in front of his face. It was like watching a perfect cake collapse, almost gut wrenching to watch the ability to be regressed to the floor. However the crowd of adults laughed and laughed at the boy who scrambled up.  
  
His long legs pressed tightly at the heel and his arms crossed in an angry manner. With no other word, he just walked to the back of the cage and sat down, burying his face in his knees.  
  
Momma always said to stick up for yourself when people make fun of you, people never should laugh at you, they should laugh with you! Mathew had the same look of pure horror at contortionist who was hidden in the corner.  
  
All kinds of attention had disappeared, so Alfred and Matthew went around the cage where the older was hiding, “we like your act,” they said in unison, “I want to see more.”  
  
The contortionist looked at them with wide brown eyes, he was quite beautiful, but his cheek was a splash of bruised colors from the fall, or maybe it wasn’t the fall? “Thank you,” he whispered, his accent very thick. They fell back in silence, the boy with elastic limbs curled back in on himself.  
  
After not getting more words out of the performer, the twins decided to follow the group of adults. This cage was taller with a strong metal pole across the top, hanging from a string that could be pulled up and down was a hoop.  
  
At the bottom was an African American boy with very similar facial structures as the contortionist. He lifted his arms in a ‘ta-da I did something cool’ way and the hoop lowered. He grabbed ahold of the hoop and did amazing things while in the air.  
  
It was like he was dancing yet in a beautiful way, the people around the cage banged around, but the man with the grace of a ballerina ignored them. Seeing they couldn’t stop the act they left, only a few people staying behind to watch it finish.  
  
Alfred and Matthew lost interest when they heard a roar. It was a lion! Almost instantly they were in search of the lion, but it was easy. The area of the circus was small so they found the big lion perched up like a dog for a strong man with a whip in one hand.  
  
“Beautiful!” He showed off the perched lion to the crowd that clapped. The twins were awed to see someone actually spoke English, but like the contortionist, this man’s voice was thick with a European accent.  
  
The man took a piece of meat out of his pocket and threw it to the beast that caught it in it’s mouth and gobbled it down. The crowd cheered, yet continued to bang on the mesh.  
  
The lions and tigers roared and did little tricks like go through hoops. The man with the meat in his pocket bowed at the crowd and closed a curtain around the cage signaling that he was done until the show.  
  
The twins kept wandering, held only by their hands. The hoop boy and the contortionist closed their cages off, the only one left open was a tall man with his fingers fused together.  
  
It was like his skin just formed that way, but he showed the crowd he could do still do simple tasks like brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He waved at the crowd one last time and told them to head towards the stage, where the real show was beginning.  
  
At this point in time, Matthew and Alfred were a bit hesitant to go inside, at first they thought they were going to see amazing acts, but the people in the circus seemed sad. Who could be sad when you had extraordinary talents!  
  
“Have fun at the show,” a woman smiled handing the boys back their tickets and ushered them in the small tent. Up front was a stage with a shimmery blue curtain covering it. This curtain was different than the garbage texture of the mesh cages outside.  
  
Intertwining their hands together, they took a seat up front and viewed the stage upfront. Music was playing from a speaker, it was old and twangy, like it was somehow broken.  
  
“Welcome to the circus,” a man stepped out from the depth of behind the stage. He introduced himself as the Ringmaster of the Freak Show and promised them a mind-blowing night full of oddities.  
  
Introducing the first act was a pinhead who did a strange act of trying to balance plates on a thin sticks. The poor human couldn’t get the plates to balance and they fell to the floor, ripping laughter from the crowd.  
  
Matthew exchanged a look of sadness with his brother and curled into his side. Their eyes closing, refusing to watch anymore of this pure torture.  
  
The pinhead was kicked off the stage when what seemed like the 50th plate was broken. The man then introduced the human pretzel.  
  
This was the holographic boy from before. He seemed so sad, like he was going to fall apart on the stage below. He did similar acts, but this time he balanced on a square block.  
  
In the silent room, when the contortionist took his hand off the block, balancing on one hand, Alfred and Matthew clapped together, cheering the boy on.  
  
He lifted his head, smiling happily at the twins and straightening his posture out and bringing his legs to hunch over his face. When it was over, Alfred let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t fall or hurt himself. He seemed pretty proud of himself when he got off the stage, the pole tucked under his arm pit.  
  
The Ringleader came back out and made a joke about the act being boring, Alfred disagreed with a noise. The greasy man’s eyes looked over at the crowd and Alfred shrank to a smaller size. As he introduced the next act, Lobster Boy, he never lost eye contact of the twins up front, a mysterious glint to his eyes.  
  
“I’m Antonio,” Lobster boy said in the microphone, “how about Feliciano, great, bodies as flexible as that are great in bed,” the wink he gave to the crowd was pained.  
  
“Twins.” A voice deadpanned, making both of them jump. Sitting beside them was the lion tamer who had the straightest face, “Don’t look at me, look at Lobster Boy.”  
  
They did as they were told and watched the man make funny jokes, near the end Lobster boy and Lion tamer made eye contact.  
  
“Come with me twins,” Lion tamer smiled, “us, freaks, have amazing things to show you.”  
  
He held out a pale hand covered in bruises and suspicious bite scars up his arms. Both Matthew and Alfred looked at each other and slotted their fingers in the man’s scarred and bruised hands.  
  
The lion tamer snuck them out and slipped into a small crack to the back stage. Sitting in a small black room was everyone, from the freaks with no arms, and hoop boy who’s hand tighten around the gold hoops. The contortionist covered his face in his hands and turned around, not looking at the twins.  
  
“Thank you, Ludwig,” the ringmaster purred and took the twin’s hands, “take over the act for tonight, I need a word with my favorite crowd members.”  
  
“We are your favorite?” They spoke in unison and looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
The hoop boy slotted his rings behind his leg, “do you two always talk about the same time?”  
  
“Yes.” They smiled without looking at each other. Mother said it was always a gift that they had connected brains. Instead of one brain thinking, they thought together.  
  
It was like the Ringleader’s mustache curled in happiness, “perfect, come along twins.” He pulled them away from the safety of the crowd without a scream or fit.  
  
Through the darkness of night, they were lead to another tent that was bigger than all the cages. Inside it was decorated with long silken fabrics and blankets were plush against the floor. The Ringleader took out a glass of some kind of red juice and poured himself a glass and poured two to the twins.  
  
He picked one up at a time and passed it to the twins who eagerly drank the liquid, it was cold giving a relief from the humid weather outside.  
  
As the man talked he began to fade, Matthew felt like he was going vomit and he gripped his brother as he fell. It was almost instant terror, seeing his brother fall, but all the sounds that came out were a strained and terrified whimper as he fell on top of him.  
  


* * *

  
  
The room was spinning, it was shaking and twirling making Matthew need to take ahold of something. He felt a hand touch the side of his body, yet he felt numb in the area. It hurt to feel the cold water dabbing at the wound.  
  
“You are awake,” the person whispered in a shaky voice. He turned his head to meet the contortionist who was holding a small rag that was a deep maroon, “how are you feeling?”  
  
Tears welled up from the tiny holes in his ducts, “I hurt,” he sobbed not sure what he was doing. It was scary when he didn’t hear a voice accompanying his own.  
  
His head flopped to the right to see his brother, laying only inches away from his face, but then he noticed why his left side was almost completely numb. There was a thick, pink and black scar that bled crimson down their sides.  
  
They were connected from the collar bone down. A breathy blanch was all he could get out as he lifted his left arm and held onto his brother’ right.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” The contortionist cried, tears falling down his bruised olive cheeks, “Ludwig didn’t hurt you, I promise, you are family now. Matthew and Alfred.”


End file.
